The present invention relates to a safe having two interior compartments and two door leaves, with means for interlocking the same.
Safes are known which have two-leaved doors for closing the single compartment in their interior. The two leaves are usually adapted to be closed in a pre-determined sequence and are provided with respective locking mechanisms comprising locks and bolts, which in some cases interact with one another and with the body of the adjacent door leaf in such a manner that the locking mechanism of the leaf closed first will, when in the locking position, prevent the unlocking of the leaf closed last and the successive opening of that leaf. In this way neither door of the safe can be opened unless both the locking mechanisms have been released. A safe of this kind is for example described in United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 1591846.